Parle-moi
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Lie Low at Lupin / Après HP3 et avant HP5 / Sirius ne pensait pas que Remus serait encore là à son réveil. Après tout, le loup-garou est un expert dès qu'il s'agit d'éviter les situations embarrassantes. Mais Remus tient plus à préserver leur relation que l'Animagus ne se l'imagine.


Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'attendant à ce que Remus ait déserté la chambre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le loup-garou se tenait à la fenêtre, comme ce matin mille années auparavant.

En entendant le froissement des draps dans son dos, il se retourna. L'illusion se brisa. Le visage de Remus se révélait décidément plus fatigué, plus marqué et ses yeux... Ils semblaient avoir connu la création du monde.

Sirius savait pertinemment que son compagnon n'était pas le seul à avoir vieilli si rapidement. Il s'était figé quand il avait vu pour la première fois son reflet après douze ans de captivité.

Il s'attendait à ce que le Professeur prenne la parole mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, se contentant de le regarder, appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore là à mon réveil." observa Sirius, prenant garde à conserver un ton neutre, en se propulsant sur les coudes.

L'embarras colorant les joues de l'autre homme confirma à l'Animagus ce qu'il souhaitait savoir, avant même que Remus ne détourne le regard.

"Pas que l'envie t'en ait manqué, hum ?" commenta-t-il d'un rire sans joie.

Ses yeux scrutaient le visage de Remus, à la recherche d'une raison pour sa présence. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Remus s'assit sur le lit, à une certaine distance de l'homme au nom d'étoile qui suivait des yeux le moindre de ses gestes avec suspicion.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps qu'on se parle ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Ils avaient parlé depuis le retour de Sirius, bien sûr, mais il ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé depuis tant de temps. C'était un jeu d'enfant d'éviter les conversations importantes à l'aide d'une remarque caustique ou d'un balayement de la main : plus tard. Cependant ils ne pouvaient repousser cette conversation éternellement.

"Pour se dire quoi, Lunard ?" soupira Sirius en se redressant en position assise.

L'homme-loup s'adossa contre la tête-de-lit en bois avant de se tourner vers lui. Il dévisagea longuement le visage familier, en en retraçant les lignes et les courbes.

Les joues de l'ancien Gryffondor n'étaient pas si creusées, autrefois. Et si ses yeux avaient toujours eu une certaine dureté, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi froids et calculateurs.

Le lycanthrope ressentit un pincement au cœur et cligna des yeux quelques secondes pour empêcher les larmes de se former.

"A quel moment a-t-on arrêté de se faire confiance, Sirius ? A quel moment ?" demanda-t-il, un sourire désemparé aux lèvres et de l'amertume dans sa voix.

L'autre sorcier ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Il baissa la tête en triturant machinalement le drap qui le couvrait, évitant le regard du Professeur.

"J'aimerais tellement..." hésita-t-il un instant, "J'aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer. Remus voyait très bien de quoi il parlait. James élaborant des stratégies de Quidditch à une heure du matin à voix haute avant le jour d'un match, Lily travaillant en binôme avec Remus sur un projet d'Histoire, Marlene endormie sur l'épaule de Dorcas dans la salle commune, les elfes formant une chorale de Noël, Peter se faisant pincer en nourrissant sa chouette, Mary imitant leurs professeurs à la perfection, Sirius ayant trop bu déclarant sa flamme à la Grosse Dame.

Et le temps d'un instant, ils eurent de nouveau dix-sept ans, ils furent invincibles et eurent des rêves plus grands que Poudlard. Puis le charme s'estompa.

Remus se rapprocha de son ami et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il avait pris un air contrit.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir pu penser toutes ses années..." entreprit-il d'expliquer.

Sirius appliqua une légère pression sur la main dans la sienne. Ses yeux s'étaient faits implorants.

"Ne le dis pas, Remus. Je sais. Et... tu sais." dit-il d'une voix hâchée.

Leurs erreurs leur avaient déjà coûté assez cher. Sirius ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui était arrivé à James et Lily.

Remus avait baissé la tête et ramené sa main vers lui. Il l'avait serrée en un poing.

"Si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou, j'aurais pu..." commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Remus..." l'interrompit son ami sur le ton d'une supplique.

C'était trop douloureux, cela le brûlait de l'intérieur.

"Peut-être que..." continua le Professeur à voix basse, regardant ses mains comme si le sang d'innocents les recouvrait.

"Remus." plaida une nouvelle fois Sirius, d'une voix étranglée.

Le barrage s'affaissa d'un coup.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que l'Animagus sanglotait, son corps agité de soubresauts.

"C'est de ma faute. Je les ai tués, Lunar. Je..." renifla l'ancien prisonnier entre deux sanglots.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder son ami en face. Remus avait alors essayé de se rapprocher de lui mais Sirius avait reculé et il n'avait pas insisté.

"Tu ne..." protesta-t-il néanmoins.

"Remus, je l'ai cru. J'ai cru Peter quand il me disait tous ces mensonges. Je ne l'ai pas cru parce que tu étais un loup-garou mais parce que Queudver savait jouer sur mes insécurités et qu'il était excellent à ce jeu-là. J'ai été tellement facile à manipuler. Le parfait abruti. Il me disait des choses qui trouvaient écho en moi et..."

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?" était alors intervenu Remus d'une voix blanche.

"Qu'on finissait toujours par être trahi par ses proches. Que ceux qu'on aime le plus sont ceux dont on se méfie le moins. Comment pouvait-on être sûr que ceux qu'on aime soient du bon côté ? Et si quelqu'un nous séduisait pour des informations ? Je n'y ai vu que du feu. Après la disparition de Regulus, j'étais prêt à me méfier de tout le monde. Comment tu disais déjà ? Mes problèmes de confiance. Ma peur de l'abandon. J'ai été stupide. Peter n'était même pas subtil."

Sirius s'essuya les yeux rageusement. Remus fit de son mieux pour prendre sur lui. Tout cela était arrivé il y a plus de douze ans.

"Patmol. Peter nous a tous dupé, Albus Dumbledore y compris. Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir sous-estimé. Je sais que tu regrettes et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un autre ami."

"Je ne te mérite pas." répondit Sirius avec une grimace désabusée.

"Tu ne peux pas le prouver." répliqua Remus.

Ils se mirent à rire, un peu hystériquement. C'était ce que James avait répondu à Remus quand le jeune lycanthrope avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir des amis comme eux, quand les autres garçons lui avaient dévoilé leurs formes Animagi.

"Comment Peter a su ? Tu as dit qu'il parlait de séduire pour obtenir des informations ?"

"Un lendemain de pleine lune, tu dormais à l'infirmerie. Je m'étais blessé pendant ta transformation. On ne pouvait pas vraiment aller à l'infirmerie sans révéler notre secret, la blessure était plutôt caractéristique. Alors James m'a soigné."

Il y eut une pause, Sirius triant les informations dans sa tête. Azkaban avait de fâcheux effets sur la mémoire.

"Peter et lui m'ont donné du Whisky Pur-Feu (ou était-ce un autre alcool ?) contre la douleur, probablement plus que j'en avais besoin parce que je ne me rappelle pas de cette matinée. Mais James m'a posé des questions sur toi dès que j'ai été de nouveau lucide. Je suppose que j'ai révélé quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dit sobre."

"On n'était pas encore ensemble. Enfin, je veux dire... On ne l'a jamais vraiment été, hum, mais il ne s'est rien passé avant... tu sais." remarqua Remus avec ahurissement, son visage se colorant d'une jolie teinte.

"Je sais." avait répondu Sirius sans regarder son ami, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oh. Et la cicatrice sur ton bras gauche ... ?" interrogea l'ami en question, visiblement nerveux.

"Date de ce jour-là." confirma l'Animagus non déclaré avec un haussement d'épaules.

Remus soupira.

"Je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait étrangement aux miennes. Désolé." s'excusa-t-il platement.

"Pas de ta faute. J'étais distrait." répliqua l'autre Maraudeur avec humeur.

Il n'aimait pas que Remus se cloue au pilori lui-même pour un oui ou pour un non à tous bouts de champ.

"Tu avais toujours une fille en tête à cette époque." fit Remus en secouant la tête.

Le loup en lui se mit à gronder pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

Sirius se mit à rire. Remus se demanda un instant s'il avait senti le loup s'agiter. Sous sa forme canine, cela aurait pu arriver mais les humains n'avaient pas cette faculté d'ordinaire.

"En fait, non. On était en septième année et je venais de réaliser que je n'étais pas aussi hétéro que je le pensais." avoua-t-il après avoir aperçu l'air interloqué de l'autre homme.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

"Ah. Qui était l'heureux élu ?"

Remus semblait amusé, ses yeux pétillaient.

"Je pense que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si Dorcas n'était pas intervenue. On fumait dans la Tour d'astronomie, quelques heures avant la pleine lune. On aurait dû être en cours d'Histoire mais Binns ne faisait jamais l'appel, alors..."

Sirius haussa les épaules. Marlène lui prêtait ses notes d'Histoire en échange de celles de DCFM, ne désirant pas "participer à cette matière barbare où des profs se sentent autorisés à laisser des élèves - de niveaux différents de surcroît - n'ayant même pas encore eu leurs ASPICs échanger des sorts dont ils ne connaissent même pas les contresorts".

"Je me rappelle que vous disparaissiez souvent ensemble, Dorcas et toi. Je pensais que tu l'avais ajoutée à la liste de tes conquêtes." plaça calmement le Professeur.

Remus n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux mais le loup était prêt à montrer les dents.

"Marlene m'aurait arraché les yeux si j'avais touché à son innocente Dorcas. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, que l'on discutait dans la Tour d'astronomie. Elle m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Marls. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se confiait à moi, qui avait été élevé dans un milieu Sang-Pur et pouvait ruiner sa vie si je révélais l'information, elle m'a juste dit que les gens comme nous se reconnaissaient entre eux."

Sirius secoua la tête, se remémorant les courts cheveux châtain frisés tombant de façon désordonée sur le visage de son amie et la sempiternelle écharpe autour de son cou qui sentait toujours la cigarette et les huiles essentielles.

"Si je n'avais pas vu Marls à l'enterrement de Dorcas, je n'aurais pas su." commenta Remus.

Il n'avait jamais cru une telle souffrance possible. La partie du visage de Marlène qui n'était pas caché par ses lunettes de soleil était méconnaissable. Sa peau brune avat prit une teinte cendrée et elle avait été incapable de prononcer un mot. Sirius et le Professeur MacGonagall avaient dû la soutenir quand ses genoux avaient cédé sous le poids des émotions.

Il n'avait alors pas encore vécu le 31 octobre de cette année-là. À ce moment-là, il comprendrait.

Remus avait vu le regard de Sirius s'assombrir et inféré que les mêmes pensées lui étaient passées par la tête.

"J'ai demandé à Dorcas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle a eu l'air surprise que je ne le sache pas. Elle m'a même dit que si je ne calmais pas le jeu, les gens finiraient par parler. Je t'avoue que ma cigarette m'en est tombée des doigts. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait quelque chose de différent d'une amitié à l'époque."

"On ?" questionna Remus.

"Toi et moi." répondit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire en coin.

"Mais je ne savais même pas que..." murmura le loup-garou, pensif.

"Hum ?" interrogea Sirius quand celui-ci ne finit pas sa phrase.

"Tu ne me l'a jamais dit." accusa-t-il.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus courts qu'avant, il avait été nécessaire qu'il les coupe pour qu'ils se remettent d'Azkaban, une perspective qui ne l'avait guère enchanté. Remus avait actuellement les cheveux plus longs que lui, puisque les siens lui arrivaient aux épaules.

"Je ne tenais pas spécialement à te le dire quand tu m'as réconforté lorsqu'on a appris pour Marlene et je ne pensais pas que tu sois intéressé par les hommes auparavant. Il n'y a plus eu d'opportunités après cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui." expliqua l'ancien détenu.

"Quand on a... Notre première fois ensemble. Est-ce que..." se mit à bafouiller le lycanthrope.

L'évadé d'Azkaban ricana. Les questions directes n'avaient jamais été le fort de Remus.

"De quoi as-tu peur, Lunar ? Pose la question."

Le rictus de Sirius était trop figé pour être entièrement naturel.

"Lorsqu'on a passé la nuit ensemble, la première fois, avais-tu des sentiments pour moi ?"

Pour une raison qu'il n'osait s'admettre, la réponse de l'Animagus avait une grande importance pour l'autre homme, dont le cœur semblait souhaiter s'échapper de la poitrine.

Il y eut un silence. Ce qui n'était en rien rassurant, Sirius avant une forte tendance à l'impulsivité et une parfaite maîtrise de l'improvisation. Remus se prit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

"Il va falloir être plus précis. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi." reconnut Sirius, et la part d'amusement se disputait à la peur panique dans ses yeux.

"Sirius..." plaida son compagnon.

Le concerné fixa un point dans le mur avant de se mettre à parler rapidement, comme s'il craignait ne plus être capable de continuer son récit s'il s'arrêtait pour respirer.

"Oui. Et j'étais terrifié. J'étais terrifié parce que je pensais que tu nous trahirais et que j'étais incapable de te haïr parce que je t'aimais trop. Et après cette nuit-là je pensais être capable de te ramener sur le droit chemin et même si on venait de perdre Marls l'idée me rendait euphorique. C'est une des rares fois où j'ai cru en l'espoir alors que la guerre faisait rage, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, même si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose."

Remus prit une longue inspiration.

"Tu ne devrais pas prendre pour acquis de simples suppositions." dit-il finalement, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

"Vraiment ? Tu m'intrigues, Remus Lupin." déclara l'évadé d'Azkaban avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole dans un premier temps. Remus pesait le pour et le contre et son ami l'observait, incertain du débat intérieur qui agitait son ami. Il finit par se lancer.

"A vingt ans, j'ai découvert que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de l'information. Après t'avoir vu au bras de tant de filles, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. J'ai compris assez jeune que j'étais homosexuel mais je n'ai jamais montré ma préférence à Poudlard. J'ai eu quelques relations avec des hommes plus tard, même si elles n'ont mené à rien." raconta celui des deux hommes qui était habillé, les yeux dans le vague.

"Et après moi ?" demanda Sirius, avec une note de curiosité et... une pointe d'appréhension ?

Remus n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. Pourtant il semblait prêt à tout lui raconter, là maintenant, s'il le lui demandait.

"Pas les premières années. C'était trop douloureux. Rien de sérieux par la suite. Ma condition... En parler met fin à une relation avant qu'elle ne commence" grimaça Remus.

"S'ils ne peuvent pas passer outre, ils ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt." remarqua Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse toujours dénudé.

"Le fanclub des loups-garous a un nombre de membres plutôt restreint." répondit le Professeur avec un sourire.

"Celui des évadés d'Azkaban aussi, j'imagine." pesta l'homme aux cheveux plus sombres.

Ils se sourirent.

"Je suis heureux de t'avoir, Patmol. Quand j'ai cru que je vous avais tous perdu..."

Les yeux du sorcier s'embuèrent et il ne put terminer sa phrase tant l'émotion lui avait saisi la gorge.

"J'étais inquiet pour toi. Les pleines lunes... Je n'ose pas imaginer." avoua l'autre homme en détaillant les cicatrices sur le visage du lycanthrope qui n'y apparaissaient pas douze ans auparavant.

Remus soupira avant de fixer le plafond.

"Les premières ont été difficiles mais j'avais encore ma mère, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Si elle n'avait pas été là..."

Il frissonna. Cette période avait été horrible. Et Remus s'y connaissait dans ce domaine. Son ami se figea.

"Je suis désolé pour Hope. C'était une femme extraordinaire." remarqua-t-il, entourant les épaules de son ami d'un bras.

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, se rappelant ce petit bout de femme moldue qui avait toujours veillé sur son fils loup-garou, seule quand son mari ne l'avait plus soutenue. Il se rappelait de ses chemisiers à fleurs, de son visage dur, de son cœur d'or et de sa superbe force de caractère. Un chêne au milieu de la tempête.

"Et je te promets que je serai là pour chaque pleine lune tant que je le pourrai." ajouta l'Animagus en regardant son ancien camarade de classe dans les yeux avec toute l'affection qu'il lui témoignait.

"Quand tu dis des choses comme ça, j'ai envie de t'embrasser." murmura Remus tendrement, seulement à moitié-sérieux.

"Alors ne t'en prive pas." rétorqua l'ex-Batteur de Gryffondor, lui offrant ses lèvres sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Remus ne se fit pas prier.

C'était une mauvaise idée pour de nombreuses raisons : Sirius n'était pas dans un état émotionnel où il était sage de commencer une relation et Remus non plus, il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre eux et leur passif était plus que lourd.

C'était une excellente idée pour une seule raison : ils en avaient envie, peut-être même besoin et ils étaient terriblement seuls.

Ils étaient les derniers Maraudeurs, ils se devaient de prendre des risques après tout.


End file.
